A Game Called Strip Blackjack, A Grimmjow One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: It was just suppose to be a simple game of blackjack with a the friends she had in Las Noches. To bad for Valentina it had turned into something more... Grimmjow X OC


**All reviews, comments and overall opinions are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><span>Info:<span>

Name: Valentina Schiffer

Age: Looks about 20

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120 lbs

Appearance: Messy black hair which is shoulder length, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and bright green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. Has teal lines that descend from her eyes, making it appear as if she is crying. Her out fit is a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, her jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather higher.

Personality: She is quiet, shy, rarely outspoken, but there are times when she gets angry and lashes out in rage.

Likes (Optional): Cats, cute things like stuffed animals, sweets from the world of the living, reading, and blackjack. (She always beats Nnoitra.)

Dislikes (Optional):Loly and Melony, and being flirted with. (Makes her feel uncomfortable.)

Best Friend and/or Friend(s):Szayel(chats with him a lot), Nnoitra(plays blackjack with him), Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra.

Worst Enemy and/or Enemy(s): Loly and Melony.

Past (Optional):She remembers everything from her past as a human and was the sister of Ulquiorra. She was always happy and he always spoiled her. (He still does.)

Special Ability(s) (Example: Jutsu's/Kido) (Optional): Fires a green Cero with her middle finger.

Race(Example: Human/Arrancar): Arrancar/Espada 4 1/2

Weapon(Example: Zanpakutou/Kunai) (Optional): She is banned to use it until Aizen says so. (She nearly destroyed all of Hueco Mundo last time she used it.)

Crush:Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Story: A Game Called Strip Blackjack

"What in the hell?" Nnoitra screeched as I placed an ace and a king down from my hand and onto the table with a smirk on my face.

"Looks like I win, again." I giggled as he threw his cards in the air in an uproar.

"Aww Nnoitra, no need to get into a fit over it. It is just a game after all." I giggled a little more as he gave me a dirty look.

"Easy for you to say. You just won three games in a row." he growled in anger.

"Well lets play another round then. I promise I'll go easy on you this time." I giggled again.

Nnoitra was never one to give up or admit defeat when it came to a game like blackjack. We usually played for points more often than not and even if we weren't playing for real money, it was still a challenge to him, and he wouldn't give up until he won.

"Sounds good." he grinned just as I saw two people enter the room in the corner of my eye.

I turned to see Szayel and Grimmjow walking our way. I noticed how Szayel's pink hair clashed with Grimmjow's blue hair. I smiled.

"Hello Szayel! Hello Grimmjow!" I exclaimed with glee.

They both approached the large rectangular table that Nnoitra and I were using for blackjack.

"Hello Valentina." Szayel smiled at me as he sat down next to me.

"Kicking Nnoitra's ass at blackjack again I see." Grimmjow commented as Nnoitra gave him a glare just as Grimmjow sat next to him.

"You know, regular blackjack isn't even that fun." Grimmjow commented again as he took the deck of cards out of Nnoitra's hand and started to shuffle them.

I turned my head to the side and gave him a confused look.

"Oh yeah? Then what is fun?" I asked just as he cut the cards and shuffled them again.

He grinned devilishly and I looked at Szayel to see if he knew what Grimmjow was talking about, but he just shook his head which meant no.

"We're going to play a little game called strip blackjack. It's a variation of strip poker but the game goes by way faster." he grinned wide and I suddenly got scared.

Nnoitra looked over at me and must of seen the fear written all over my face.

"Whats the matter Valentina? Afraid we might end up seeing your undies?" He laughed and then grinned at me.

"No! As a matter a fact I'm sure we'll see your undies before you see mine!" I growled.

It was on. I had made the challenge and I was not going to back down. Besides, I figured the way I had bashed him in the last three games, lady luck was on my side, so there was no way I was going to lose.

"Fine. First one that gets striped down to there underwear loses. The rest of us will get bragging rights." He continued to hold his grin and even winked at me.

I shivered with disgust. I wonder when he was going to realize I wasn't interested in him. Sure I played cards with him all the time when there was nothing else to do but I only liked him as a friend. He seemed to think otherwise.

"Alright then! Anyone wanna chicken out before this game gets rolling?" Grimmjow asked just as he was prepared to deal out our cards.

No one said anything.

"Guess we're all here to stay then and it seems we all know the rules too. Good luck and I hope you don't end up crying when you all lose." Grimmjow smirked as he started to pass out the cards.

He gave himself one face down card and the rest of us one face up card.

"Szayel you can go first, then Valentina, then Nnoitra and I'll go last since I'm the dealer." Grimmjow said with that smirk still on his face.

"Hit me." Szayel said with his hand confidently placed on the six of clubs he had been dealt.

Grimmjow placed a card face up. It was the queen of hearts.

"I'll stay." He replied, happy with what he had received.

I looked quickly down at the card I had. I had an ace which meant it could either be used as an eleven or a one. I figured those were pretty good odds.

"Hit me." I smiled at Grimmjow who placed a card face up next to my ace of diamonds.

I giggled when I noticed it was the king of spades.

"Looks like the one with the lowest card here has to take a piece of clothing off!" I exclaimed in a singsong voice.

Nnoitra glared at me.

He had had the lowest card. The two of hearts.

He slowly removed his eye patch which revealed his hollow hole and his piece of hollow mask all at once and then threw it on the floor with a scowl. I could already tell that this was going to be quite the interesting game.

About twenty minutes later, the game was already heating up with each of us losing pieces of clothing left and right.

Szayel had been reduced to his pants, socks and gloves. Grimmjow had only his jacket and pants left. Nnoitra had his pants, shoes, and socks still on. I still had my hakama, pants with the sash and one sock still on.

"That's right take it off." Nnoitra grinned at me wildly as I leaned down to take my other sock off.

I shivered again and just as I threw my sock off I peered up to see Grimmjow glare at Nnoitra.

The next hand went out and I was glad that I didn't end up loosing another article of clothing.

Nnoitra sighed angrily as he took one of his pointy shoes off and chucked it across the room in anger.

"It's just a game Nnoitra." I spoke in a smug voice and smiled.

"That may be true but I'm not the one who's on the brink of loosing her pants dear." he chuckled and Grimmjow growled at him.

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow and rolled his eyes.

I wondered why Grimmjow was getting so irritated with Nnoitra.

The next hand was passed out and Grimmjow took off his jacket. I almost lost it when he did. He had such a muscular body.

I sighed as I dreamed about what it would be like to just run my hands along his strong looking chest.

"Valentina?" Szayel shook my shoulder and snapped me out of my fantasy.

"Huh?" I looked away from Grimmjow feeling flustered.

"It's your turn." He said as he tapped the jack of spades I had sitting in front of me.

"Oh. Hit me." I laughed nervously.

Grimmjow placed down the eight of hearts and I smiled.

"I'll stay." I spoke feeling grateful.

Then Nnoitra ended his turn with a score of seventeen and Grimmjow got the lucky twenty one.

"Damn it!" Nnoitra cursed as he threw his other shoe in the direction he had threw his last one.

"Oh grow up." Grimmjow spat as he tossed out a new hand.

This time Szayel ended up losing and took off a glove. The next round Nnoitra swore again and took off a sock. The round after that Szayel lost again and took off his other glove, and the round after that one Nnoitra almost beat the table in when he had to take off his other sock.

"So, now the more important clothes start to come off." Nnoitra remarked as he looked me over with his eyes.

I felt violated, like he was undressing me with his eyes and squirmed in my seat.

"Oh will you knock it off!" Grimmjow yelled furiously as he slammed Nnoitra's new hand on the table.

"Guess I'm not the only one who wants to see Valentina in her undies." Nnoitra snickered as he tapped the table for Grimmjow to give him another card.

He had gotten a score of nineteen which made me quiver because I only had a seventeen and Szayel had an eighteen.

Grimmjow gave himself one last card and grinned.

"Twenty one." he said as he waved his hand over his cards.

He had a four of diamonds, a six of hearts and an ace of clubs.

I grimaced and took the sash on my pants off reluctantly.

Nnoitra licked his lips and I almost gagged as I threw my sash off to the side.

"Just a few more articles of clothing and..." before Nnoitra could finish his comment, Grimmjow punched him in the face, sending him into the wall behind where Nnoitra had been sitting.

I gasped in horror as Grimmjow walked over, grabbed all my clothes I had taken off and handed them to me.

"Let's go, this game is done." He pulled me up by the arm and walked me out the door just as I looked back at Szayel who seemed to be just as confused as I was.

We walked into the hallway and left Szayel behind along with Nnoitra who was probably still reeling from that knock to that head of his. Grimmjow promptly escorted me to my room and walked me inside as he told me to sit down on my bed and get dressed.

I blushed as he gazed over at me while I put my clothes back on.

"Valentina, I'm sorry." He gave me a sincere apology and I didn't even know what for.

"What? Why?" I asked as I put my other sock back on.

"Because, it was stupid of me to suggest a game like that to play. Plus Nnoitra was making you uncomfortable with all his dirty remarks." He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me with pity.

I blushed a deeper red than I had before because I just noticed he was still only wearing his pants.

"There's no need to be sorry. I was actually having fun despite Nnoitra hitting on me, honest." I gave him a smile through my nervous composure.

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. It totally beats playing regular blackjack. Especially when I get to see a guy like you shirtless." I giggled and then gasped at what I had just confessed.

'Why did I just say that?' I thought as I looked down at the floor feeling hopelessly stupid.

"Wait, what? What do you mean a guy like me?" he put a hand on my shoulder and forced me to look at him.

"Well I... Um..." I laughed nervously and couldn't quite think of the words I wanted to use.

"It's just... well... by a guy like you I meant... A guy who is handsome... and good looking... and defends me when I get into trouble... and stands up for me... and..." I went on rambling until Grimmjow put his other hand on my other shoulder and brought me closer to him.

"Valentina?" He stared me right in the eye.

"Yes...?" I Stuttered as I felt my face become redder.

"I love you." He spoke seriously as I gasped in utter shock.

Grimmjow loved me? It was a miracle. No, it was more like a gift.

"I love you too..." I managed to say just before he placed his warm lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss and I felt him smile back. I moved my hands up his firm strong chest and almost fainted as I felt how strong yet smooth his skin was. My fantasy had just come true.


End file.
